


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Its kinda sappy lol, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was sitting at home thinking “I should write a fic based off the last song I’ve heard” and this was created… This is me and my best friends anthem so I thought it kind of appropriate. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He lived in houses and apartments, but never a true home. He loved his mother and father, but even there his house never felt like a true home. When Miles started working at RoosterTeeth though, he felt like he was almost there, but something was missing. When Miles met Kerry, he felt complete. Kerry was his best friend. Nothing made Miles feel better then being with Kerry.

Miles would follow Kerry wherever, It didnt matter to him. Just being with Kerry was all he could have ever asked for. Nothing made Miles happier then being with Kerry.

Kerry also made Miles laugh like nobody else before him had ever done. Miles cried he laughed so hard half of the time. Miles knew he would do the same for Kerry a lot of the time too.

Once, when Kerry and Miles were fucking around, balancing skateboards on top of each other and trying to balance on top of them, Kerry slipped and Miles almost immediately took him to the hospital. Kerry said he wasn't in any major pain, but Miles still worried. While Miles was driving Kerry, that's when he realized. Miles was falling, deep, deeply in love with Kerry. Miles, of course, did not tell Kerry that important bit of information until much later.

When Miles and Kerry started living together. That's when Miles had a true home. Not there apartment, but whenever he was with Kerry, he felt like he was truly home.

Miles finally had a home.


End file.
